dream_worldfandomcom-20200223-history
The Wiseman
The Wiseman is a NPC randomly encountered during exploration. When encountered, the player can choose to fight him, talk to him, or attempt to answer a trivia question. Options Fight When the option fight is chosen, the Wiseman will be attackable. He is one level above the player's level. Talk If the player chooses (by clicking accept) to talk to him, there is a chance the player will get experience and coins. Reactions (found from all social networks): *You suddenly realized that you made a fool of yourself. The Wiseman found you entertaining and compensated for your time. *You started talking to the Wiseman. However, you did not understand anything he is saying and did not know how to respond, so you just nodded your head... After a while you walked away, embarassed. *Time has passed. The wise man reluctantly agrees with you, though you can tell that he didn't like your company much. *Time has passed. You convinced the Wiseman that his thoughts were wrong. He was pleased with your company and compensated you for your time. Trivia By choosing the option Trivia you'll get a random question that you can answer. Answering it correctly yields you experience and coins. The answers to many of the trivia questions can be found at http://pkl.net/~matt/moxfull.db, though searching on Google (or other search engines) is the method used by most players. Possible answers *Who wrote Dracula ? Answer : Bram Stoker *What's the only community-owned franchise in the nfl? Answer: The Panthers *What is another word for consumption ? Answer : Tuberculosis *What does the name Dan mean ? Answer : Guard *Where were the Olympics held in 1944 ? Answer : Berlin, Germany *Who was the first cartoon talking picture ? Answer : Steamboat Willie *Who is Mark Feld also known as ? Answer : Marc Bolan *Who ordered the persecution of the Christians in which Peter and Paul died ? Answer : Nero *What very lightweight wood is often used for rafts & model aeroplanes ? Answer : Balsa *What country is Neil Young from ? Answer : Canada *What is the study of plants called ? Answer : Botany *What word links hate, name, shop ? Answer : Part *What 1983 mini series won barbara stanwyck an emmy ? Answer : The Thorn Birds *His films include: Giant, Written on the Wind, and A Farewell to Arms ? Answer : Rock Hudson *Where is the Machu Picchu ? Answer : Peru *Name the year: charles dickens, author, dies in england ? Answer : 1870 *Name the second largest country in africa ? Answer : Algeria *This is the Southeast Asian method of dying fabric using wax to create designs ? Answer : Batik *What is the treatment of disease by various approaches ? Answer : Therapy *What is the term for the path followed a by a small body around a massive body in space ? Answer : Orbit *St. Bernard the patron saint of ______ ? Answer : Skiers *What actress played nancy drew in the hardy boys mysteries series ? Answer : Pamela Sue Martin *What substance was first used as an eraser, hence its name ? Answer : Rrubber *What trophy is awarded to the winner of the NHL playoffs ? Answer : Stanley cup *In what country do people speak the Language they call Nihongo ? Answer : Japan *What is the covering on the tip of a shoelace called ? Answer : Aglet *What is name of the city that is also known as Beantown ? Answer : Boston *In which series did linda evans, a star of dynasty, first appear ? Answer : Big valley *What is the study of insects called ? Answer : Entomology *Which pacific island group significant in the development of biology contains the islands isabella, san cristobel and santa cruz ? Answer : Galapagos *Where were the 1960 Olympics held ? Answer : Rome, Italy *Which is the most sensitive finger ? Answer : forefinger *cyberpunk: bionic enhancement which allows user to manipulate any voice or sound . Answer: silver tongue *Who is a regular columnist at 60 minutes ? Answer : andy rooney *What is a marsupium ? Answer : Pouch *Who forced 146 captured british officers into the black hole of calcutta ? Answer : Indian Troops *What statuette is awarded annually for the best television commercial? Answer : Clio *What organ is a nephrologist concerned with ? Answer : Kidney *Which is the only position in soccer allowed to handle the ball ? Answer : Goalkeeper *definition: Something to which one is entitled by birth? Answer : Birthsign *What is the south african word for theater? Answer: bioscope *His films include: Giant, Written on the Wind, and A Farewell to Arms. Answer: Rock Hudson *What is the capital of Colorado? Answer: Denver *Where were sherlock holmes' rooms? Answer: Baker Street *Who shot down indy and his father? Answer: Indy’s father *He visited Australia and New Zealand, then surveyed the Pacific Coast of North America. Vancouver *Who wrote the novel that the play "Les Miserables" is based on? [ Victor Hugo ] *How many pints are there in a quart? [ two ] *Football: Chichago ___ (Hint: B__) Bears *what's the international radio code word for the letter v? (Hint: v_____) victor *What animal's milk is more than 54% fat? (Hint: h_______ w____) Answer is Humpback Whale *which tree only produces acorns after it is fifty years old? Oak *How many children did noah have? Answer Three *music : 60's chart toppers: name the artist: laugh, laugh? The Beau Brummels *Who discovered the tomb of Tutankhamun? Answer: Howard Carter *Who beat captain robert scott in the race to the south pole in 1912? Answer: Roald Amundsen Category:Random Events